Several different manually propelled bicycles and tricycles exist. Some of these bicycles and tricycles are adapted with baskets or other carriers to allow for safe and secure carriage of items. However, most of the baskets and carriers are attached separately to the back of the bicycle or tricycle, making them very difficult to see by the operator. The baskets and carriers that are attached in the front of the bicycle or tricycle are often very difficult to detach without causing damage or permanent modification to the bicycle or tricycle. In addition, these bicycles and tricycles are typically more difficult to safely operate than traditional bicycles.
In one instance, a traditional bicycle is converted to a functional tricycle with a cargo carrier attached to the front of the tricycle. The tricycle has the manual pedal system and steering of the traditional bicycle, along with a stable front frame carried by spaced front wheels that turn for cornering stability. However, larger cargo weight presented difficulties in the control and operability of this tricycle design, particularity when the operator is leaning into corners. Additionally, there are some limitations with regard to the types of bicycles that can be adapted into this tricycle apparatus due to the geometries of various components on the cargo carrier, such as the vertical mount or steerer tube.
In another instance, a traditional bicycle is converted to a functional bicycle with a cargo carrier attachment connected to the front of the bicycle. However, the cargo carrier attachment in this apparatus is rigidly coupled or fixed to the bike frame and limits the ability of the apparatus to rotate in various directions. As a result, components of the bicycle must be removed using special tools and mechanical skills in order to either install the cargo attachment bracket to the attachment point on the bicycle frame. In fact, the components of this design must be specifically and manually adjusted for each bicycle so that the geometry of the design matches that of the bicycle frame. In addition, the operator must expend significant time and energy to convert an existing bicycle into such an apparatus.
Consequently, there is a need for a bicycle conversion kit and cargo attachment that can more easily accommodate the transition of existing bicycles, including those with active suspension forks, into a cargo bicycle apparatus without the need for any specialized tools or mechanical skills. The geometries of the existing bicycle and cargo attachment should match or allow for relative motion between the bicycle and cargo attachment. The cargo bicycle apparatus must also provide greater functionality, balance, and overall operability to its operator.